My Oldest Friend
by lightningstrxu
Summary: Sometimes in life, we lose what we love most when we least expect it.


**My Oldest Friend**

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Ruby skipped down the hallway she had had the most amazing day. She'd spared with Pyrrha...she lost horribly, but had proven she could hold her own. The history test she had been dreading came back with a B, all her hard work had paid off. Now it was time to relax and enjoy the new issue of Xray and Vav.

Flinging open her dorm room door she was met with the sight of Yang sitting on Weiss' bunk. She was staring at her scroll tears streaming down her face.

"Yang?" she cocked her head curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Dad just called…" her sister spoke softly.

"Oh my gosh is he okay?!" the red hooded girl ran over to her sister, petals flurrying in her wake.

"Dad's fine Ruby." Yang bit her lip, hesitating on her next words. "It's Zwei…"

"What happened did he get hurt? Is he sick?" Ruby interrupted frantically.

"Ruby!" Yang snapped, shutting her sister up with a scowl, her face softened. Taking a deep breath she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Zwei…" a sob interrupted her. "He passed away this morning."

Time stopped for Ruby her heart felt like it had been stabbed, ripped out and then stabbed. "This…" her voice was trembling. "This isn't funny Yang...don't joke like that."

"Ruby!" Yang's grip tightened. "I'm sorry."

She felt dizzy she felt sick she wanted to throw up, her breathing turned to panicked gasps.

"NO!" a hurricane of petals filled the room as Ruby bolted out the door tears stinging her eyes, ignoring the worried cry of Yang calling after her.

She ran.

Zwei couldn't be gone he had always been there…

 _Summer Rose smiled down upon her young daughter, she presented Ruby with the most adorable puppy that had been hidden in her white cloak._

" _This is Zwei, Ruby." she tousled the little girl's hair. "He can keep you company while I'm away."_

She ran…

 _Ruby sobbed in the corner of her room, mom had gone away again, but this time she wasn't coming back._

 _Zwei whimpered at her side nuzzling her, she hugged the dog tightly. He would at least always be there for her._

She ran…

 _Zwei barked happily running through the forests of Patch. Ruby chasing futility after him._

" _Zwei get back here!" she panted out of breath. "It's time for your bath!"_

 _At the mention of the dreaded B word, the dog doubled its escape efforts. With a frustrated groan, Ruby resumed her chase, as she ran the world began to blur around her. The next thing she knew the corgi was in her arms and she was surrounded by a cascade of rose petals._

She ran…

 _Ruby bolted into her room. "Zwei!" she picked the small dog up. "I got into Beacon!" she twirled him around as she danced happily. "I'll be leaving at the end of the week."_

 _He barked and licked her face. "Don't worry boy, I'll still see you when I'm on break."_

But she wouldn't would she...she'd never see Zwei again.

Finally, Ruby's legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground looking around she had managed to run all way to the edge of Beacon's grounds. Crawling to a nearby tree she sat against it, hugging her knees to her chest.

She wept

And wept

And wept.

Ruby had no idea how long she had been sitting here, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Good evening Miss Rose." a voice called out calmly next to her causing her to flinch. She had never heard anyone approach.

Looking up through tear-blurred eyes at her visitor. "Professor Ozpin?"

The Headmaster of Beacon stood towering above her. Holding out a small thermos. "Would you like some hot chocolate, I find it does wonders in trying times."

With shaking hands, she took the container from him. "Thank you."

"You know your sister is quite worried about you." he continued. "Your whole team is, as is Mr. Arc and his team. They'd probably be out here looking for you now. However, I could not condone Miss Xiao Long's method of kicking in every door until she found you."

A small chuckle slipped past Ruby's lips. That sounded like something Yang would do. Opening the thermos she drank the warm liquid. Truth be told it did make her feel better if only a little.

"I'm sorry for making them all worry, and for making you come out here."

"No need to apologize, I'm sure they would be relieved to know that you're okay."

"But I'm not okay...Zwei...is." her words choked in her throat, unable to bring herself to say it.

"Gone...passed away, dead."

"Shut up!" she spat out angrily before her eyes widened. "I'm sorry I just."

"It's quite alright." he held out his hand silencing her. "And it is okay to be upset, to be angry."

"But why now?" her grip tightened on the thermos, her knuckles growing white. "He was perfectly fine when I saw him last. Maybe he missed me too much, maybe it was my fault!"

"It was not your fault Miss Rose." He knelt down on the ground to better be able to look her in the eye. "It was nobody's fault."

"But I should have been there, he's always been there for me and in the end, I wasn't there for him."

"Miss Rose…" he paused searching for his next words carefully. "I have lived a _very_ long life, and in that time I have seen many friends, colleagues, family, and students die. I'm going to tell you something. Something that I wish I had been told when I was a young man who dreamed of glory. But you have no control over who lives, who dies or who tells your story."

"What?" she blinked confusedly.

"Your dog may be gone, and nothing you do can change that. But as long as you remember them they will never be truly gone for as long as you live." he gave a warm smile. "And the best way to do that is talk about him, tell people about all the good and joy he ever brought you." He stood and held out his hand to her. "Your dorm room and your teammates might be a good place to start."

Ruby sniffled wiping her eyes before taking his hand and he helped pull her to her feet. "Thank you."

"Anytime Miss Rose."

Walking behind him in silence back to Beacon and to her dorm room. She waved goodbye to him, taking a deep breath she opened the door. Only to be immediately tackle/hugged by Yang."

"I was so worried!" the blonde squeezed her tightly. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Yang let go of her before she suffocates." Weiss snapped. Yang slowly released her death grip, and her partner walked up to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"As good as I can be." Ruby nodded. She walked over to the bottom bunk and watched as her teammates looked at her with concerned eyes. "Hey Weiss, Blake?"

"Yes?" the two spoke in unison.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I unlocked my semblance?"

* * *

17 years ago the tiniest little kitten just showed up on my porch on a cold winter's day. We took her inside so she could warm up, and she became a part of my family. However on January 3rd she curled up to sleep in her favorite spot for the last time. I'll miss you little Zoe.


End file.
